Behind The Mask: The cut scene
by ThriLLer89
Summary: You've asked for it, and now it's here! The scene I cut from the end of chapter 6 in "Behind The Mask". WARNING: Smut and lemons ahoy! Read with caution.


**Here it is….. The cut M-rated scene from chapter 6 of "Behind The Mask". I'm surprised how many people ACTUALLY wanted to see this… and I'm even more surprised that I'm actually POSTING it. (Lord forgive me for I have sinned! Lmao)**

**The only way to describe this scene:**

**… O_O …**

**Don't judge me! Haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!….. Forgive me Craig Bartlett for tainting your beautiful creations and making Arnold use vulgar language! hahaha**

* * *

**Helga's POV:**

I didn't bother looking for Phoebe at the party… I didn't want to have to face her scrutiny just yet. After all, I only _just_ made a scene. I didn't want to start another one with her. I just wanted to go back to my dorm room and die. My feet couldn't carry me fast enough away from that godforsaken frat house. I didn't want Arnold to try and confront me about my actions, I was _done_ with this. I can't pretend anymore. This little game I've created was a bad idea from the start. It just took me far too long to realize it. Who was I trying to fool more? Him or me?

When I got back to my dorm the first thing I did was remove those ungodly skinny jeans in exchange for some comfy pajama bottoms before crawling under my covers and weeping into my pillow. I felt like the biggest tool in the world. Everything I worked so hard to keep seemed so insignificant now. I truly believed I meant something to Arnold, Gerald and the frat. I lost everything in the span of a week without so much as a goodbye from any of them. I really _was_ a social leper…

Just as I was starting to fall asleep there was a soft knock on my door. I glanced at my clock; it was almost two in the morning and I was still waiting to hear from Phoebe. "Hang on a sec Phoebe" I crawled out of bed and sleepily opened the door. A five foot eight blonde boy stood where Phoebe was supposed to be. "Arnold? What-?" I was cut off by both his hands reaching up and pulling my mouth to his. I got lost in the moment when his arms snaked around my waist to pull me flush against him before I vaguely realized he was carrying me back inside my dorm room and slamming the door shut with his foot. The springs of my mattress popped underneath me when we landed in my bed. Almost instantly he grabbed me by the thighs and spread my legs open to rest himself between them, pressing our bodies even closer than they were before.

He forced his tongue between my lips and beyond my teeth, tracing every inch with practiced precision. After a few minutes his mouth pulled away from mine to leave a trail of kisses along my neck and collarbone, tracing over it with his tongue and nipping at it with his teeth. My mind was still trying to process just what the fuck was currently going on between us. Weren't we supposed to be fighting? Didn't I just tell him _goodbye_?

Despite my uncertainty, I still found myself idly palming the back of his head, spurring him further in his venture across the exposed parts of my body. But that wasn't enough for Arnold. He didn't hesitate to slip his hand underneath the hem of my shirt and caress the skin covering my ribcage. His hand hesitantly inched higher to my breast, which was still covered by my bra. I let out a sharp gasp after he gave me an experimental palming, this prompted him to lift his head from the crook of my neck and meet my gaze, "_Is this okay_?" his eyes studied mine. The look on his face was indescribable, he looked absolutely lust-ridden and frazzled. I nodded in quick succession and he instantly gave me another squeeze before removing his hand and grabbing the hem of my shirt and lifting it to my armpits, but was stopped by our current position. "_Up._" he commanded, and like a mindless drone… I listened and sat up so he could pull it over my head. With my eyes never leaving his, I reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt as well, prompting him to do the same. And for the first time in months I got a good look at Arnold's upper body as his shirt fell away from his body. There were no words in my endless repertoire of poetic vocabulary to describe the beauty set before me. Everything about him was fucking perfect in every way.

I didn't have time to ogle his lean stomach or his perfect pectorals though, Arnold obviously had other plans tonight. As soon as his shirt was removed his mouth connected with mine once again and he pushed me back down against the mattress. His hands snuck between me and the mattress and straight to the clasp of my bra. There was an ominous click that could be heard over our heavy panting, both of us opened our eyes. He traced his index finger along the strap of my bra before slipping it underneath and pulling it down. His other hand followed the same routine. I felt the fabric being pulled away, and there I was… completely topless in front of Arnold. What surprised me more than anything was that he was looking at _me_, not my exposed chest. I jumped at the feeling of his hand meeting my ribcage once again, running his thumb gently over it.

"Arnold.." I began to speak, but the moment I opened my mouth he was lowing his head towards my chest. The first contact with his warm, wet mouth to my nipple made me cry out and desperately cling to my sheets with my head thrown back. My other nipple suddenly gained attention from his left hand, toying with it between his fingers while gently squeezing. "Arnold, _please_… oh!" his teeth gently scraped along the sensitive flesh, followed by the undulations of his tongue. I was losing my mind at the sensations he was causing just by touching my breasts. Nobody had ever spurred this type of reaction out of me before. It was thrilling and arousing all at the same time.

Without warning he gave a quick thrust of his hips against the heat pooling between my legs, causing me to cry out even louder and arch my back and roughly grasp the back of his head. He smirked against the skin of my breast, obviously pleased with my reaction. He lifted his head as his hand traveled down to my hip to hold me in place before delivering a particularly pleasurable thrust followed by a slow grind against my pubic bone. I could feel that he was deliciously hard, and he _knew_ I could feel it. During his next thrust I met him halfway and held him in place so I could grind on him for myself. This seemed to catch him off guard, "Oh-! _Ohhh_.." his fingers tightened at my hip. "_Fuck_…" the sound of such a vulgar word coming from _Arnold_ only turned me on more. "You drive me _crazy_." he growled. Both of us were watching the other to see what we'd do next. I set my hands on the flat on my own stomach and began idly rubbing it up and down. His eyes followed every move my hands made against my stomach, so with his full attention on me… I moved my hands to my chest and gave myself a squeeze, moaning out his name and biting my lip. His eyes suddenly looked darker, more determined than ever. He laid down next to me and set his hand against my stomach, "I think I can help with that.." without another word he slipped his hand inside of my pajama bottoms, his fingers instantly finding my core and pressing them against my soaked underwear. "_Helga, you're so wet_." he bit his bottom lip in concentration, moving his fingers against the fabric in slow circles.

"FUCK! Ugh-" my hips began moving to their own accord against his hand, begging him to go further. "_I need you to-…. ugh_, _please.._"

He pressed himself into my side and buried his head in my neck, biting down a little firmer. "_As you wish.._" he sat up on his elbow so he could look down at me and watch my reaction as he finally slipped his hand inside my underwear. The feeling of his fingers sliding through my soaking wet folds caused me to screech out for the umpteenth time that evening. There was no hesitation on his part to find my most sensitive region and begin circling it with vigor until he had me writing beneath his touch. After a few minutes he had grown frustrated with the presence of my pajama pants preventing him from moving his hand as he pleased, so he withdrew his hand completely and left me whining in protest. But not even a second later his fingers reached underneath my last two articles of clothing and pulled them clear down to my ankles so I could kick them off on the floor. I suddenly felt extremely vulnerable under his intense gaze, I was completely exposed in every way. The look on his face was one of determination and pure lust, he wanted me in whatever capacity it was just for tonight. But either way I was enthralled by the attention he was currently giving me.

He kneeled between my legs and spread them as far as they would go. We shared one last glance before he returned to his previous work before my pants came off. Two of his fingers repeatedly slid through my folds until they were moist enough to slide inside of me with ease. I tightened around his fingers and groaned as he began to coax me from within. The thumb of his right hand joined in on the mission and sought out my clit, stroking it in quick succession with his fingers. "Fuck- FUCK! Arnold… I-…. I'm gonna-.." my chest was rising and falling erratically and I felt like I was about to lose my mind.

"Let it go Helga… _do it_." with a smirk on his face he curled his fingers from within, and I finally lost it. A rainbow of colors danced behind my eyelids as my orgasm shook through my body, causing me to twitch and writhe in ecstasy. After several moments I opened my eyes again and looked at Arnold, he looked completely satisfied with himself as he stuck his digits in his mouth, actually _tasting_ me.

"Game on football head." I sat up and pulled his mouth back to mine, mingling our tongues together in a ferocious tango. During our kiss my hands began blindly undoing his pants and throwing his belt to the other side of the room. "Pants off. _Now_ football head." at that, he leaned back on his haunches and teasingly lowered both his jeans and boxers just enough to reveal the V-shape on his pelvis along with a thicker patch of hair, but his most intimate parts were still hidden from me. "OFF!" I roared, "Stand up!" he slipped off the side of my bed and stood in front of me, I didn't bother waiting for his permission before grabbing a hold of the clothing and shucking it down his legs. I lifted my head to find myself face to face with Arnold's arousal. For the first time since he showed up at my dorm, he looked slightly apprehensive now that his most intimate part was exposed.

Keeping my eyes on his the entire time, I wrapped my hand around his girth and gave an experimental stroke. "_Mmm_.." his hips instinctively thrust towards my face. "Helga.." he rasped.

After a few more long strokes I released him, "Lay down.." he knelt down in front of me on the mattress and began ferociously attacking my mouth again, his prominent erection was pressing into my stomach as we languidly explored each others bodies. "_Lay_.." I repeated, and this time he followed my instructions. I waited until he was fully situated at the head of my bed before grabbing him and stroking. His eyes were tightly clenched in concentration with every stroke of my hand.

I took his blindness as an opportunity to lean down between his legs and give his cock a slow, purposeful lick. "FUCK!" his hand shot out and held my mouth away from him. "Helga, I-"

"Just go with it football head." I pushed his hand away from me and lowered my lips to the head of his cock, taking the tip between my lips and swirling my tongue around it while continuing the stroking motion with my hand. The motions seemed to please him and bring him at ease, his hands began fisting his hair with every stroke as more obscenities escaped his mouth, if anything his vulgarity only spurred me on more. After a few moments I lowered my mouth a little further down his cock and began bobbing my head in time with my hand. His hips began meeting me with every downward stroke until the head of his cock was pressed to the back of my throat. I slowly released him from my mouth and crawled over his body until I was straddling his hips. His hands reached out and cupped my backside as he thrust his length between my folds, coating himself with my arousal so he could teasingly rock back and forth against my clit. I let out a hearty moan and lifted my hips just out of his cocks reach. "_Condoms_." I muttered, blindly reaching over towards my nightstand and digging inside the drawer until I produced a condom. I ripped it open with my teeth and pulled the little rubber ring out between my fingers. "Shall I? Or do you want to?"

He wordlessly grabbed it from me and got on his knees, I took that as a signal and laid down against the mattress. He grasped himself with his right hand and slipped the condom over it with his left. The sight of Arnold holding his dick in his hand only intensified the dull ache between my legs. After years and years of endless pining, I was about to have sex with _Arnold_. His darkened gaze returned once his dick was securely fitted, he knew what was about to take place. I moved my legs to either side of him and beckoned him to me. He lowered himself over me until he had to support his weight on his forearms. Our lips met in a slow, hazy kiss that lingered for several minutes. It was almost as if we were preparing for the enormity of what was about to occur. Our lips separated and Arnold reached down between us, the tip of his cock slid through my folds several times, teasing my clit. His lips were dancing along my right shoulder when he _finally_ angled himself properly at my entrance and without warning he gave a solid thrust forward and buried himself inside of me completely. His teeth sunk into my shoulder, and not too gently either.

"Ohh shit, ugh.. _shit_ Arnold! UGH!" the pain in my shoulder mixed with the feeling of his dick stretching me open had me clawing at his back with a roughness I didn't even know I possessed.

As my nails raked down his back he arched into it, hissing. "_Fuck_.." he pulled his hips back and roughly pushed back inside my tight heat, the force of his thrust completely rocking my bed frame and causing me to cry out again. His hands held my thighs open with every thrust of his hips, "_You're so… Ugh... So tight._" he bit his lip in concentration. Every thrust of his hips was slow and powerful and completely controlled. It was the most deliciously perfect sensation I had ever felt, to completely sheath Arnold's pulsating manhood and experience him at his most vulnerable and powerful moment.

After a few minutes of his forceful thrusts he pulled out, leaving me feeling strangely hollow. I craned my neck, fully prepared to yell at him when he grabbed me by my hips and turned me over on my stomach. I took the hint and got on all fours. He grasped my hips and effortlessly slid back inside. "Oh god!" my body was continuously jolted forward with each thrust, even hitting my head against the headboard after a few particularly rough thrusts. Where did Arnold learn to fuck like this anyway? His ex was never known for her animalistic behavior- "OW! Arnold!" my head roughly hit the headboard again as he leaned forward to toy with my breasts.

"Sorry," he muttered between pants, not sounding apologetic in the least. Right now he was completely focused. His hands roughly grabbed both of my breasts, pulling me up slightly on my knees and pressing me into his front while he continued shallowly thrusting in and out. I angled my head towards his and captured him in a kiss. One of his hands abandoned my breast in search of something more… substantial. His fingers slipped between my folds and sought after my clit. My muscles below tightened at the initial contact and caused him to groan into my shoulder.

"Lay down.." I murmured breathlessly against his cheek. Once again he slipped out and laid against the mattress, waiting for me. I straddled his hips and positioned him at my entrance. His hands shot up to my hips as I slowly grinded down, taking him in. As I began riding him his fingers tightened considerably, sending shocks of both pain and pleasure through me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his chest, circling my hips over his in a figure 8 motion.

Arnold suddenly let out a deep rooted moan and thrust his hips harshly, causing me to yelp. "I can't- I need to.." he hissed. "Ugh!" without pulling out he managed to force me on to my back once again. This time his thrusts came in rapid succession, with much more force than before. He was reaching his peak. After a particularly harsh thrust I could vaguely hear a cracking sound, but my thoughts were cut off by Arnold's fingers finding my clit again. He was trying desperately to hold out so we could come together. "Shit.. Helga… I'm-" he delivered an extremely harsh thrust that caused us both to cry out. His dick convulsed and pulsated as he spilled his release into the condom. The bed suddenly made another loud cracking noise before collapsing in the middle, pulling our bodies into another position and driving him deeper into me and triggering my second orgasm of the evening. My bliss was cut short as Arnold cried out in pain. His back was almost contorted completely backwards in the curvature of the now sagging bed.

"Ouch! OW!" he began thrashing wildly in an attempt to get the bed un-curved so he could get out of that position. He finally managed to get the bed a little more straightened out before he looked down at me lying completely still beneath his weight.

"Um…" a blush crept on to my cheeks. He smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Without another word he fell on to his side next to me and let out a tired sigh. He removed the condom and tossed it in the trashcan next to the bed and reached out towards me, pulling my back against him until there was no room left between us

I felt the ghost of a kiss being placed on the back of my neck, "_Goodnight_." he whispered.

"Goodnight.." I closed my eyes, still wondering somewhere in the back of my mind what the hell just happened.

* * *

...** Um…**

**So am I kicked out of the fandom yet? LOL.**

**I honestly have no words for this…. I'm ashamed of myself for ever going here in the first place. When I was writing Behind The Mask I KNEW it was a T-rated story…. Yet this filth managed to find its way into it. Luckily I edited it out at the time, but I figured it was only fair to share this madness with the people who actually WANTED to see it. (there were quite a few of you!)**

**But anyway, don't be too harsh on me! This is the first and probably ONLY M-rated material anyone will ever see from me. (famous last words, I know..)**


End file.
